Warriors- Rising Fire
by Serce Ithril
Summary: The time is after Bramblestar. The clans have lived peacefully for many moons, but trouble is surfacing. With a new generation comes and old threat, and several cats must take it upon themselves to preserve the Warrior Code.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The milky moonlight spilt over the forests, covering the treetops with its pale reflection. The night was calm, peaceful, serene, with no foreshadow of what laid in store. Groups of cats began to trickle onto a log connecting the island to the forests surrounding it.

Tabbypaw settled down beside her mentor, glancing around nervously. This was her first Gathering, and she had never seen- or smelled these other cats. Oakpelt shifted gently beside her and meowed,

"I'm going off to talk to the RiverClan deputy. Do you want to come with me?"

Tabbypaw nodded and swallowed dryly. The squirrel she'd had earlier now felt like a dry lump in her throat. She had a bad feeling about tonight. Oakpelt laughed softly and guided her toward a group of cats chatting quietly.

"Greetings Breezepelt" he purred. Breezepelt smiled and flicked her blue-grey tail.

"Who's this?" she replied.

"This is my apprentice, Tabbypaw. Tabbypaw, this is Breezepelt."

Tabbypaw shifted her paws and uttered a barely audible,

"Hi." Breezepelt laughed lightly and turned her attention towards the clan leaders who had just begun to speak.

Wavestar, the Windclan leader, stepped forward and opened her mouth.

Cat's poured out of the trees, out of the bushes, out of the water, and into the clearing.

"ATTACK!" screeched a cat.

The leaders jumped down and joined the clans in fighting. Oakpelt flung himself at one of two cats attacking Breezepelt. He batted at his stomach and hissed. The calico screeched and flipped him over. He growled and pushed it off with his hind legs, landing on his feet and raking the cat's shoulder with his claws. It hissed and jumped onto his back, pushing his face down into the dirt. He struggled, not able to breathe, when all of a sudden the weight was lifted off of his back. He gasped for air and saw Tabbypaw rolling in the dirt with his attacker. Oakpelt paused to take a breath, when Riverleaf flew at the calico warrior, knocking him off Tabbypaw. He rushed over to the apprentice.

"Tabbypaw, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Blood was gushing from a wound in her shoulder, but she nodded and looked around. "We should probably get that to a medicine cat" he pointed out. But Tabbypaw's attention was focused on something else. "They're leaving" she whispered hoarsely. Oakpelt looked up, and true enough, the attackers were melting back into the shadows.

His first instinct was to check on the leader. He knew that Shockstar was low on lives, and the battle had been bloody. Cats lay strewn on the battlefield, wounded or dead. The Thunderclan medicine cat Tenderfoot walked up to Tabbypaw with concern in her eyes.

"Do you need me to patch that up?" she meowed. Tabbypaw sat down and winced.

"I'll be fine. Tend to the more injured cats first." Tabbypaw tried to wave her off. Oakpelt purred despite himself. His apprentice was a tough one.

"You _are_ one of the most injured cats" Tenderfoot laughed, "You fought well." Tabbypaw glowed with pride.

"Thanks. How's Shockstar?" Tabbypaw asked while Tenderfoot dressed her wounds. Tenderfoot paled and sighed.

"He's dead Tabbypaw. He's dead, and I couldn't do anything to save him." Tenderfoot choked out. Her blind eyes welled up with tears and Oakpelt's heart sank.

"I'm sorry Tenderfoot," he continued, "but there was nothing you could do. It was his time."

Wavestar limped to the front of the clearing. "What are the fatalities? Who is still alive?" she yowled. Silverstar yowled back, "No deaths in ShadowClan tonight. You?"

"No Windclan cat has been killed. Thunderclan?" she called out again.

Silence. No cat _dared_ to speak up. To reveal to all the clans that their leader was dead, that they were weak. Tenderfoot shifted uncomfortably on her paws.

"Shockstar" she finally spoke up. "Shockstar has lost his last life." A murmur rose up from all the clans. Wavestar bowed her head.

"I am sorry for your loss cats of Thunderclan." She finally replied. "Windclan offers you free passage to the Moonstone." Then she turned to Forestpelt. "I must go. My clan needs to leave."

Forestpelt just nodded and gathered up his clan with a flick of his tail. Tabbypaw stood up shakily. Oakpelt rushed over to support her.

"Lean on me." He meowed, "You shouldn't be on your feet yet." Tabbypaw only nodded and stared numbly at Shockstar's body. As she watched, two warriors heaved his body onto their backs and began dragging it home.

"I'm sorry" Oakpelt sympathized, following her gaze. "There was nothing we could do." Tabbypaw nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, willing not to let the tears slip past her eyelids.

"It was his time" she whispered softly, echoing Oakpelt's words. "He had to go." Oakpelt nodded and began following Forestpelt, just barely keeping up with the clan, dragging his feet and supporting his apprentice. The walk through the forest was long and tiring. The trees looked dark and menacing, the forest no longer a comfort. Oakpelt tried his best to support his apprentice, but it was late and he was wounded. Tabbypaw yawned and leaned her head on Oakpelt's shoulder. He shifted his weight and dismissed the thoughts.

Instead he asked himself about the cats. Why had they attacked so suddenly, and disappeared so quickly? How could any rogue or cat who had grudges against the clans muster that big of a force? Oakpelt could tell by the way Sweettail shifted uncomfortably amidst the trees that she was thinking the same thing.

"Sweettail?" he whispered, careful not to disturb his tired apprentice. She looked at him and nodded slowly. "The cats... did you notice anything _unusual_ about them?" he asked hesitantly.

Sweettail pondered this for a moment.

"Well…" she wondered slowly. "The one if ought was pretty normal as far as cats go. Big, and vicious, but pretty normal. Another one had a spiked collar made out of cat's teeth." She shuddered visibly. Then she stopped.

"We have to tell Forestpelt." She whispered hoarsely. Oakpelt stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

Sweettail shook and she stared at Oakpelt as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Bloodclan has come back."

 _Authors Note_

 _Tada! First chapter is finally done! I know it's not super long, but it's kinda difficult writing for these cats since it's in the future (technically) and I haven't read the Warrior books in a_ _ **long**_ _time. Remind me to read some of those again later. I never really knew what the plot line was going to be until I wrote the attack on the Gathering. Bloodclan seemed like an interesting idea, and I felt they didn't get enough time in the books, so I decided to throw them in here. Yes, there may be a prophecy, however since I'm terrible at rhyming, I might not put it in here. Anyway, thanks for reading, Ciao! (Did I spell that right?)_

 _Up Next: "a clan only heard about in nursery stories?"..."a collar made out of teeth"_

 _Ooh, sounds scary._

 _Comment, Critique, Ask Questions._

 _Oh! Almost forgot, Author Of The Chapter is... (drumroll please)_

 _SharKohen_ _! They have some really great stories, you should check them out. You can comment below who you think should be the next Author Of The Chapter, cause I don't really know a bunch of authors on here. Heh heh._

 _NOW you can Comment, Critique, Ask Questions._


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"CHAPTER 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" "Whiteheart, take your apprentice and spread the news through the clans that Bloodclan is back. Waterfeather, take Riverleaf and Sweettail around the borders to check for rogues and loners. Tenderfoot, if Tabbypaw is ready, she will accompany us to the Moonpool." Forestpelt meowed from atop the Highrock. The cats nodded and set to their tasks. Whiteheart sped off with Dapplepaw into the forest. They ran for what seemed like forever, before they smelled a whiff of Windclan scent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I smell a patrol" Dapplepaw hissed, skidding to a halt. Sure enough, they spied Windtail and Bloomclaw sniffing around the border. Whiteheart raced to the border. Bloomclaw saw them coming up on them and hissed, unsheathing her claws. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Peace Bloomclaw" Whiteheart panted. "We need to talk to Wavepelt." Bloomclaw looked suspiciously at Whiteheart and Dapplepaw when Windtail spoke up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We will bring you to Wavepelt, but if we find that this is a trick, we will not hesitate to fling you out of our territory by your tails."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Dapplepaw nodded and the patrol raced off into the territory with Dapplepaw and Whiteheart following close behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" -/-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" "So you're saying the attack last night was from a clan only talked about in nursery stories?" Wavestar asked suspiciously. Whiteheart nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Sweettail saw it with her own eyes Wavestar, a collar made out of teeth. Sweettail wouldn't lie about something that big." Dapplepaw added. Wavestar sat down for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows in thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Thrushface, Barktail!" she called. A light blue she-cat and a brown tom stepped forward. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Escort them to the RiverClan border. Breezepelt..." Wavestar's voice faded into the wind as Dapplepaw and Whiteheart dashed towards RiverClan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" -/-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Dapplepaw flicked her tail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They were surrounded by a patrol of Riverclan warriors, all hissing and unsheathing their claws. An orange tom with a triangular face stepped forwards./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What are you doing across the border? And how did you get past Windclan unnoticed?" he growled suspiciously. Dapplepaw rolled her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We're trying to save your life, so step aside furbrain' she meowed sarcastically. Her mentor flicked his tail in her mouth and she coughed on a mouthful of fur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I apologize for my apprentice," he purred, "but I really need to talk to Liftstar." The tom looked at him suspiciously for a moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" "Alright." He snarled. Then he stalked off towards the Riverclan camp with his tail waving angrily in the air. Whiteheart sighed and bounded off after him. "You need to be more polite, we're in their territory" he whispered quietly to Dapplepaw. The apprentice rolled her eyes. "Well he didn't have to be so emrude/em" she countered. Whiteheart sighed again and padded forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Liftstar sniffed and pricked her ears as the patrol came in. When she saw the Thunderclan cats, she immediately leapt to her feet and strolled over. The orange cat stepped up to her. "Where did you find these cats Fishface?" she asked of the ruddy tom. Fishface dipped his head respectfully. "We found them on our territory Liftstar, we thought we should bring them to you" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Liftstar opened her mouth but to speak but Whiteheart interrupted. 'I'm sorry, but we have urgent news. Liftstar flicked her tail in annoyance, but sat down. Whiteheart leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Bloodclan has come back" he said softly. Liftstar's eyes widened and he sprang to her feet. "I assume you have to tell Shadowclan yet?" she asked hurriedly. Whiteheart nodded. Liftstar bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I was being hasty. I pardon you from entering our territory. You may go" she said. Dapplepaw sighed in relief and Fishface stared at her in shock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""But they came onto our territory without-"br / he sputtered. Liftstar glared at him and he stopped talking. Whiteheart thanked her and raced out of the camp with Dapplepaw following behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" -/-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What?!" Silverstar hissed. "Bloodclan?!"br / Whiteheart nodded. Silverstar paced back and forth in front a pile of boulders. The rest of her clan watched her anxiously. She finally stood up and dipped her head to Whiteheart. "Thank you for informing us. You may return to your clan now..." she started issuing orders to the rest of the clan, clearly finished with the Thunderclan cats. Whiteheart guided Dapplepaw out of the camp with his tail and they padded tiredly towards Thunderclan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" span style="text-decoration: line-through;"emAuthors Note/em/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"emTada! One more chapter done! This chapter I didn't love as much, just because it's so bounce-aroundy, but it was a good chance to introduce all the leaders, so I went with it. I haven't actually gotten any comments for this book yet, but please leave a comment telling me if you like'd it, I'd really appreciate that. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"emUp Next: "The water pooling around her paws wasn't water at all- it was blood." Very dramatic./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"emAuthor Of The Chapter-/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"emDNACat! Also a Warriors writer, they have a couple really good books. Be sure to check out his profile, or his story Blood Lake./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"emAgain, no one has really commented yet. I'd like to know what you think of my story!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"emComment,Critique, Ask Questions/em/span/p 


End file.
